


Using your depression to get shit done

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Healthy Relationships, Tim being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Trust me, idk how this plot line came to be
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410814
Kudos: 17





	Using your depression to get shit done

"Ugh, why this dump of all places Timmy?"

Tim rolled his eyes at his older brother over the table separating them.

"Duh, it's Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I realised I needed an inpatient program after I demolished my room and crying while listening to music because my cereal fell out of my hand before I could start eating."

Jason stared blankly at his brother but chose to take a deep breath before replying.

"Okay. Okay, but like, why Arkham specifically? You haven't committed any crimes or anything. The officials were hesitant to even send you here. The only reason they caved is 'cause you offered them a small fortune just to be locked up."

Tim played with the cuffs binding his wrist a little before looking Jason dead in the eye. 

"Arkham is kind of remote, you know. It's on an island all it's own. This place is close to home but also far enough that I won't be getting visitors every two seconds. I just- Jay I just need some time alone right now."

Jason pulled a face.

"Dude. We could have found you a place, even if it was all the way in fucking California. You don't have to be here. You don't belong in a cell little brother."

Tim bit his lip softly.

________________________

"Okay I'm so sorry that I'm an idiot but it'll never happen again, Steph, I swear it on my life."

Stephanie glared harder but took his (still cuffed) hands into her own.

"You, my adorable little bestie, are in deep shit once you get out of this hell hole."

Tim smiled and did a weird cross between a giggle and a chuckle.

"I know Steph. I know.

\-----‐----------‐-------

Tim stared up at the cracked cement ceiling of his tiny brick room with a pout as he waited for the guard to finish his rounds.

A few minutes later and the heir to the Drake empire slid out of his cot and silently as he could made his way to the heavy iron door.

Getting to his knees Tim pulled the bobby pins Steph had slipped into his hands earlier that day from his hair and got to work with the locks.


End file.
